Kung Fu Panda (video game)
| genre = Action-adventure Metroidvania (DS version) | modes = Single-player, Multiplayer | platforms = PC Nintendo DS PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 Wii Xbox 360 V.Smile }} Kung Fu Panda is a video game, loosely based on the film of the same name. The game was released across various platforms in June 2008.Kung Fu Panda for PC - Kung Fu Panda PC Game - Kung Fu Panda Computer Game It is about the quest of a giant panda named Po to become the Dragon Warrior. Gameplay version]] Kung Fu Panda is intended mainly for children and is based on the movie Kung Fu Panda. Players initially control Po, who differs from the movie in that he possesses a basic level of martial arts skill from the beginning, enabling him to participate in battle. In addition to fighting and jumping challenges, maintaining balance is another important element of the game, such as Po crossing tightropes, staying on moving platforms, and steering a boat through a dangerous river. Over the course of the game's narrative, the player improves Po's skill by adding various new fighting techniques and special moves, although in some parts of the game, the player will have to complete the tasks as another character. After collecting a number of coins at the end of each level, the player has the option to buy upgrades to Po's moves and health, as well as a different set of new outfits. Eventually, as the player progresses through the game, they'll be able to unlock other characters, including Master Shifu and the members of the Furious Five (a team of elite fighters each with their own fighting styles and mini-games). In addition, the player will be able to use objects and weapons when fighting. Furthermore, before each new level, Po narrates the continuing story, while the words are being scrolled up on the screen. In the Wii version, the Wii Remote is used to perform moves and skills, such as the Wuxi Finger Hold; in the PS3 version, the motion sensors of the Sixaxis controller can be used to control Crane in missions, where players play as him, while in the Nintendo DS version, while the D-pad moves Po, the touch screen is mainly used for combat moves, in the style of the DS version of Spider-Man 3, which was also developed by Vicarious Visions.IGN review of DS version of Kung Fu Panda Multiplayer The game also includes a multiplayer mode with new levels and characters. In addition, the game features new bosses, including the Great Gorilla, the Wu Sisters, and Nameless. The player can also collect action figures of the Furious Five and rare coins and use them to unlock things at the Extras Menu. Plot In Ancient China, Po the Panda has a dream of bringing down the Black Hoof Boar Clan as the Dragon Warrior the most powerful Warrior in the land, but his dad wakes him up so he can work at the noodle shop. The next day, the Tournament of the Dragon Warrior is held at the Jade Palace, to determine which of the Furious 5 (Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis) are worthy of being the Dragon Warrior. Po intervenes and lands in the center of the palace and is chosen as the Dragon Warrior. Po trains with Master Shifu after being chosen. Shifu receives word from Zheng, his messenger, that Tai Lung escaped from prison and is coming for the Dragon Scroll, the key to ultimate power. Po, after napping inside the Palace, stops the Black Hoof Boar Clan from stealing treasures. Following that, Po and Master Crane are sent to Lotus Lake and find that the Golden Croc Gang have taken over and are demanding the villagers give up their egg hatchlings. Po rescues the eggs and the leader's grandchild after Crane saves him from the sergeant in a fierce chase. Po and Shifu then head to Wudang Mountains to find some relics of Master Oogway, but they discover that Great Gorilla and his soldiers have got their first. Po grabs the relics and defeats Great Gorilla while Shifu defends the Wudang Temple. Back at Lotus Lake, Po and Shifu must save some villager geese from the Croc Gang, who returned despite Po's interference. After their victory, Shifu tells Po that the Furious 5 have gone to fight Tai Lung themselves and leaves Po to find his way back to the Palace. When Shifu arrives back at the Wudang Mountains, a Wolf Slasher tells him that Tai Lung has already defeated and captured the Five. Shifu fends off the Wolves and the Gorillas, rescues the Five and sends them back to the Palace. Po, wandering the Lands, is looking for s way back to the Palace, but not before stumbling upon Tai Lung's training grounds and finding the Lair of the Wu Sisters. He is able to invade the Lair and defeat the Wu Sisters and finds a map back to the Palace At the Palace, Shifu fends off the Wolves and confronts Tai Lung himself. Po, who learns about this from his dad upon his arrival in the village, goes to the palace to stop Tai Lung and save Shifu. His Dad tells him that his secret ingredient soup is nothing and says to make something special, you have to believe it is. Po realizes that the same implies with the Dragon Scroll and that he has to believe he's the Dragon Warrior. Po gets help from Master Monkey and heads for the Palace. Tai Lung fights an defeats Shifu and demands he give up the Dragon Scroll. Shifu refuses, saying he'd rather die than give it to him. Po arrives in time and takes on Tai Lung himself. After a fierce duel, Po uses the Wuxi Finger Hold and defeats him. Afterwards, the Valley celebrates Po's victory . Reception The game received generally positive reviews from critics. The Xbox 360 version of the game received a 6.5/10 from GameSpot,Kung Fu Panda for Xbox 360 Review - Xbox 360 Kung Fu Panda Review it scored a Metacritic rating of 75/100 from 42 critics.Kung Fu Panda (Xbox360: 2008): Reviews It also scored 7.5/10 from IGN.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/880/880257p1.html It also got a positive score of 8/10 from Game Informer.Game Informer Online In 2009, it won the International Animated Film Society's Annie Award for Best Animated Video Game, "in recognition of creative excellence in the art of animation." Sequel A sequel to the game called Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors was made for the Wii and DS game systems and got mixed reviews.Metacritic References External links * * Category:2008 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Cooperative video games Category:Kung Fu Panda video games Category:Games for Windows certified games Category:Martial arts video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games based on films Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games scored by Kevin Manthei Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in Asia Category:Beenox games Category:Luxoflux games Category:Video games about animals